hungergamesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Josh Hutcherson
| image = Josh_Hutcherson.jpg | personnage = Peeta Mellark | nationalité = Américaine | naissance = 12 octobre 1992 }} Josh Hutcherson est un acteur américain qui tient le rôle de Peeta Mellark dans les films Hunger Games. Biographie Joshua Ryan Hutcherson est né le 12 octobre 1992 dans le Kentucky, de l'union de Michelle et Chris Hutcherson. Il a un frère cadet Connor Hutcherson. C'est à l'âge de quatre ans qu'il sait qu'il veut être acteur et, afin de lui établir une solide carrière, sa famille et lui déménagent à Los Angeles quand il a neuf ans. Peu de temps après, il commence des petits rôles au cinéma et à la télévision. Carrière Josh Hutcherson eut son premier rôle dans l'épisode pilote de House Blend en 2002 et, dans la même année, il est apparu dans un épisode de Urgences. En 2003, il a tenu le premier rôle dans la comédie Pour l'amour d'un chien et a joué aux côtés de Peter Falk et Timothy Daly dans le téléfilm Un bateau de rêve. Il a interprété un rôle secondaire dans le film indépendant American Splendor, mais remarqué par la critique. Il a prêté sa voix et tourné en motion capture en 2004 pour le film d'animation Le Pôle express aux côtés de Tom Hanks. En 2005, il est apparu dans plusieurs films Hollywoodiens : il eut un rôle mineur dans la comédie Match en famille, a prêté sa voix dans le film d'animation japonais Le Château ambulant et a joué les rôles principaux dans Little Manhattan ainsi que Zathura : Une aventure spatiale. Il a reçu des commentaires positifs. L'année suivante, il est apparu dans la comédie Camping-car, en jouant le personnage du fils, de celui de Robin Williams. Il a par la suite joué le rôle Jess Aarons dans le drame-fantastique Le Secret de Terabithia — l'adaptation du roman de Katherine Paterson, qui a été filmé en Nouvelle-Zélande, sorti en février 2007, obtenant de bons résultats autant au niveaux des critiques, qu'au box-office. Ce film a été bénéfique pour ça carrière, car c'est celui-ci qui lui a permis d'être connu. Il a avoué n'avoir pas lu le roman sur lequel est basé le film avant d'être embauché pour le rôle. Son rôle suivant fut dans Rex, pompier chien dans lequel il a joué Shane Fahey, un fils de pompier qui se lie d'amitié avec un chien. Ce film a été tourné avant Le Secret de Terabithia, mais est sorti en premier. Son rôle suivant a été celui de Sean Anderson, neveu du personnage de Brendan Fraser, dans Voyage au centre de la Terre, version cinématographique du roman du même nom. Il est également apparu dans un film qui est l'adaptation de l'ouvrage L'Assistant du vampire de l'écrivain Darren Shan. Il y incarne Steve, le meilleur ami du personnage principal. En 2010, il obtient un rôle secondaire dans le film acclamé par la critique Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right où il joue le rôle de Laser. Il a tourné dans le film The Forger aux côtés de Hayden Panettiere notamment. Il y incarne un jeune homme traumatisé, car sa mère l'a abandonné, et trouve refuge dans la peinture, art où il se révèle exceller. Il joue ensuite en 2011 dans la comédie d'horreur fantastique Detention où il incarne un lycéen du nom de Clapton Davis. Il a déclaré qu'il aime jouer dans chaque genre de film autant bien horreur que fantastique. Le 4 avril 2011, Lionsgate a annoncé qu'il avait été sélectionné pour jouer le rôle de Peeta Mellark — le rôle le plus important de toute sa carrière — dans le film Hunger Games, sorti en 2012. Vie privée Josh Hutcherson a eu en 2011 une brève relation avec Vanessa Hudgens, sa partenaire dans Voyage au centre de la Terre 2 : L'Île mystérieuse ; ils sont demeurés amis après leur séparation. Depuis 2013, il est en couple avec Claudia Traisac. Il s'implique par ailleurs dans la lutte contre le sida : deux de ses oncles, homosexuels, sont morts de cette maladie ; il est également le cofondateur de l'association Straight but not narrow, qui promeut la tolérance envers les homosexuels. Il a déclaré lors d'une interview être « principalement hétéro » (« mostly straight »), précisant qu'il n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent été attiré sexuellement par un homme, mais qu'il ne s'interdisait rien a priori et n'appréciait pas les labels en termes de sexualité. 'Filmographie' Films *2003 : American Splendor de Shari Springer Berman et Robert Pulcini - Robin *2004 : Le Pôle express (The Polar Express) de Robert Zemeckis - Voix additionnelle *2005 : Match en famille (Kicking and Screaming) de Jesse Dylan - Bucky Weston *2005 : Little Manhattan de Mark Levin - Gabe *2005 : Zathura : Une aventure spatiale (Zathura: A Space Adventure) de Jon Favreau - Walter Budwing *2005 : Le Château ambulant de Hayao Miyazaki - Markl (voix) *2006 : Camping-car (RV) de Barry Sonnenfeld - Carl Munro *2007 : Le Secret de Terabithia (Bridge to Terabithia) de Gábor Csupó - Jess Aaron *2007 : Rex, chien pompier (Firehouse Dog) de Todd Holland - Shane Fahey *2008 : Voyage au centre de la Terre 3D (Journey to the Center of the Earth) d'Eric Brevig - Sean Anderson *2009 : Fragments (Winged Creatures) de Rowan Woods - Jimmy Jasperson *2009 : L'Assistant du vampire (Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant) de Paul Weitz - Steve *2010 : Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right (The Kids Are All Right) de Lisa Cholodenko - Laser *2011 : Detention de Joseph Kahn - Clapton Davis *2012 : The Forger (Carmel-by-the-sea) - Joshua Mason *2012 : Voyage au centre de la Terre 2 (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) de Brad Peyton - Sean Anderson *2012 : Hunger Games de Gary Ross - Peeta Mellark *2012 : 7 jours à La Havane (segment El Yuma de Benicio del Toro) - Teddy Atkins *2012 : Red Dawn de Dan Bradley - Robert Kinter *2013 : Hunger Games : L'Embrasement‎ de Francis Lawrence - Peeta Mellark *2013 : Epic : La Bataille du royaume secret de Chris Wedge : Nod (voix) *2014 : Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 1 - Peeta Mellark *2015 : Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 2 - Peeta Mellark Téléfilms *2002 : House Blend - Nicky Harper *2002 : Becoming Glen - le jeune Glen *2003 : Pour l'amour d'un chien (Miracle Dogs) - Charley Logan *2003 : Un bateau de rêve (Wilder Days) - Chris Morse *2004 : Party Wagon - Toad E. Bartley (voix) *2004 : Eddie's Father - Eddie Corbett *2008 : Ma maison de star spécial ado - lui-même *2012 : Punk'd - lui-même, piégé par Lucy Hale Séries télévisées *2002 : Urgences (ER) - Matt *2003 : Division d'élite (The Division) - Matthew Inwood *2003 : Line of fire - Donny Rawlings *2004 : Motocross Kids - TJ Distinctions Récompenses *Young Artist Award 2004 du meilleur jeune groupe dans Le Pôle express *Young Artist Award 2005 du meilleure prestation dans un film - Jeune acteur ayant un rôle particulier dans Zathura : Une aventure spatiale *Young Artist Award 2007 du meilleure prestation dans un film - Jeune acteur ayant un rôle particulier dans Le Secret de Terabithia *Young Artist Award 2007 du meilleure prestation dans un film - Jeune groupe dans Le Secret de Terabithia *Breakthrough of the Year Award 2010 de la révélation masculine dans un film Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Chlotrudis Society for Independent Film 2011 de la meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *NewNowNext Award 2012 du prochain mega star pour Hunger Games *CinemaCon Award 2012 de la révélation masculine de l'année pour Hunger Games *GLAAD Vanguard Award 2012 pour Straight but not Narrow *MTV Movie Award 2012 du meilleur combat pour Hunger Games *MTV Movie Award 2012 du meilleur acteur pour Hunger Games *Teen Choice Award 2012 du meilleur choix pour Hunger Games *Teen Choice Award 2012 du meilleur choix du film fantastique pour Hunger Games *Teen Choice Award 2012 du meilleur choix du film fantastique pour Voyage au centre de la Terre 2 : L'Île mystérieuse *Do Something Award 2012 du meilleur acteur pour Hunger Games *People's Choice Award 2013 du Favorite On-Screen Chemistry pour Hunger Games Nominations *Young Artist Award 2003 du meilleure prestation dans un téléfilm, mini-série ou autre particulier - Jeune acteur ayant un rôle récurrent dans Wilder Days *Young Artist Award 2004 du meilleur groupe dans un film Motocross Kids *Saturn Award 2005 du meilleur jeune acteur pour Zathura : Une aventure spatiale *Young Artist Award 2006 du du meilleure prestation dans un film - Jeune acteur ayant un rôle particulier dans Camping-car *Young Artist Award 2008 du du meilleure prestation dans un film - Jeune acteur ayant un rôle particulier dans Voyage au centre de la Terre *Gotham Award 2010 du meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association 2010 du meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Boston Society of Film Critics 2010 du meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Las Vegas Film Critics Society 2010 du meilleure jeunesse dans Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Phoenix Film Critics Society 2010 du meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award 2011 du meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Critics' Choice Movie Award 2011 du meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *Screen Actors Guild Award 2011 de la meilleure distribution pour Tout va bien ! The Kids Are All Right *MTV Movie Award 2012 de la meilleure distribution pour Hunger Games *MTV Movie Award 2012 du meilleur baiser pour Hunger Games Galerie Style.jpg Peeta ....jpg Katniss et peeta a la tournée des vainqueurs.jpg Peeta....jpg 59bcc924.jpg 3128242926_1_2_cgmLeftP.jpg Peeta (2)....jpg Peeta-catching-fire-graphic-grodansnagel.png Peeta ..jpg Peeta (2).jpg Peeta mellark.jpg Rue cato peeta katniss et gale.jpg Clove la renarde et Peeta.jpg Poster peeta l.jpg Peeta .jpg The-Hunger-Games-movie-On-set-May-31-2011-peeta-mellark-and-katniss-everdeen-22558738-819-1024.jpg The-Hunger-Games-movie-On-set-May-31-2011-peeta-mellark-22557958-398-550.jpg Peeta-et-katniss6.jpg Peeta-et-katniss1.jpg Peeta & katniss.jpg Katnissetpeeta.jpg Peeta mellark 1.jpg Peeta-the-hunger-games-30231567-500-410.png Peeta-the-hunger-games-movie-28801492-500-500.jpg Peeta 4.jpg Peeta interview.jpg Peeta-camouflage.jpg Peeta entrainement 2.jpg Peeta entrainement.png Peeta and katniss.jpg Peeta 2.jpg Peeta.jpg Peeta Mellar.jpg Catégorie:Acteurs de:Josh Hutcherson en:Josh Hutcherson es:Josh Hutcherson pl:Josh Hutcherson ru:Джош Хатчерсон